Empathic Heart
by Alaisien's-Girl
Summary: After being crushed completly, Bella trys to piece together the broken parts of her mind with the help of an unsuspected friend. J/B slight lemons later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Bella turned her head, smiling as she watched her soon to be husband coming toward her across the school grounds.

"Hi Edward!", she yelled, slightly frowning when he only gave her a half-hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, listen, I am going to go hunting with everyone today so I'm just going to take you home, okay?"

Her heart dropped as she realized she would be spending the rest of the day alone. _Oh well, _she thought to herself, _He won't be gone that long._

With his sometimes frighteningly speedy driving, they soon arrived to her home. She noticed that her Dad's cruiser was already in the driveway of their home. _That's wierd, he's never home this early._

After a quick peck on the cheek, Edward was soon speeding off, leaving Bella to walk to the door alone, trying to figure out why Charlie was home. Her heart beat faster in slight fear after being greeted by the sight of her father sitting in the dark, silent living room staring at the floor as if he wanted to sink into it.

"Is everything okay Dad?", she almost whispered in the silence very afraid now of the answer.

"Sweetheart, I really think you should sit down," he paused waiting for her to sit next to him, before turning to her with dead eyes."Your mother was in an accident this morning Bella. She wasn't wearing her seat belt, and she was hurt pretty badly. I'm sorry honey... she didn't make it.", he said, voice cracking as he fell to her knees and began to cry.

Bella sat still as death for a moment letting the news sink in. She jumped up, running for the door leaving her father sobbing behind her. She ran and ran, not really relizing where she was running too until she saw the large white house looming in the woods. Running inside she stopped when she heard strange noises upstairs, remembering, despite her grieving state, that no one was supposed to be home. Creeping slowly up the stairs afraid it was an intruder, her heart breaking more and more as she realized the sounds were moans.

They were coming from her supposed soul mate's room.

Praying that it was just his siblings trying to tick him off by using his room, she slowly opened the door, having her flimsy hopes crushed as she looked to the bed. Edward and Alice, obviously not noticing her entrance, were so entranced in their own passion that they didn't see the broken Bella sliding down the door frame unable to take her eyes off the betrayel in front of her.

They finally stopped, hearing the sound of broken sobs and laybored breathing, to look toward the door. They pulled apart and ran toward her as her eyes rolled back in her head and her breathing stopped. The last sound she heard was the strangled cry of regret from the man she thought she would be with forever.

____________________________________________________________________________

Well do you like it? It's my first fanfic so be nice and review ok? Unless people review I might not continue it. Thank for reading!!!!! Sorry it's a cliffy!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephinie Myers owns it :)

Thanks to the people who alerted my story! I really appriciate it ya'll!

And to give a special shout out:

XCullenloveX : Thank you so much for being my first reviewer ever! :) I was thinking about continuing the story even if no one else reviewed just cuz I got one so thanx!

________________________________________________________________

Jasper sat by Bella's bedside, trying not to bolt from the pain that she was projecting so strongly. He growled when he heard Edward's escalating voice, demanding to Carslile that he be let in the room. _That bastard. He has caused her enough pain. I'm tempted to project all the pain she is feeling onto him. Then maybe we would both get a little justice._

Jumping as the pain in her body doubled, he relized her change must be close to over. He felt sorry for the girl to have to be changed in such a situation. She chose to be changed because of a man that almost killed her.

Sighing in relief as the pain ebbed, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw the fast changes in her expression as her eyes took in the bewildering diffrence in the world around her.

"Bella?" he said softly as to not shock her.

"Wh..What happened?... Why am I changed Jasper?"

He looked down, not able to look her in the eyes as he hurt her. "You had a heart attack Bella. The stress of your mother's death and then catching Edward and Alice was too much on your body. I'm so sorry but if I hadn't of changed you, you would have died"

His heart broke for her as she started crying. Or would have been if she could. As it was she was just shaking uncontrolably, wimpers and sobs escaping her mouth.

"Why didn't you just let me die? I have nothing to live for now. My mother is gone, my father is broken, and the man who held my heart just crushed it to dust in his hands." She curled up in a ball rocking back and forth, her eyes never closing, focused on the wall as if she could see through it.

She didn't even flinch as Edward started screaming at the sound of her voice sounding so beautiful yet dead. She looked beautiful as a vampire, more beautiful than Rose and Alice combined. The only flaw he saw was shattered mind and heart. _Oh god, please let her get better. I didn't save her just to loose her to the darkness in her own mind. _He was nervous because he couldn't feel anything from her. It was like sitting in a room alone. If he closed his eyes he wouldn't even know she was there if not for the movement of her body and her succulent scent.

To Jasper's fury, Edward got past Carslile and burst into the room, stopping dead at the sight of Bella. She jumped from the bed, huddling in the corner, moving for the first time in five minutes.

"Bella?" Edward said, still frozen by the sight of the woman he was supposed to be with.

Jasper growled at him, enraged that he had the audacity to think he could come and see Bella let alone speak her name after what he had done.

Edward turned toward Jasper, feeling the waves of outrage and anger coming off of him. "Jasper please leave, this is between me and Bella."

Jasper screamed in rage and tackled Edward to the floor, continuously hitting him. "You bastard, how could you do this to me, to Bella?! I was a brother to you and you sleep with my wife you son of a bitch! How can you think I would let you near the one person you hurt more than me in all of this? You cheated on her a week before your wedding! Have you no conscience?! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

He stopped and fell backwards from the force of the emotions coming off of Bella after his violent speech. He looked at her realizing that his words had broken her of her comatose state. She stood and slowly walked toward Edward never looking from his eyes. He looked at her and smiled his crooked smile, thinking that she had forgiven him. She stopped in front of him and reached up to touch his face, almost in reverance.

"Edward, love?"

"Yes my darling?"

Smiling an almost evil smile, causing Edward's smirk to falter, she said,"Go to hell where you belong."

Before he had time to react, she swiftly kneed him in the crotch.

______________________________________________________________________________

Did you guys like it? Sorry to leave it at a bit of a cliffy, but I promise I'm continuing it! :)

Review please! And if you have any ideas please share, I promise to consider them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Things have been hectic and so I haven't been in a very creative mood. :( But I'm feeling better now so yay!

This chapter has some harsh language so sorry ahead of time.

Before you read if you commented, you might want to read this part because I'm responding to a couple of them, to clear up questions. Thank you everyone that has read and commented so far.

First off, Yumeshojo: Thanks cuz! I love ya lots!

: It won't seem as sudden later in the story. Well it will but there is a reason behind it that you will find out.

and finally

Romance4ever: I will be using other view points, but mostly for central characters to the storyline. The reason Jasper isn't as concerned for Alice is because he blamed himself. He is an empath he should have seen it coming.

________________________________________________________________________________

To say Edward was suprised would be an understatement. He had come into the room with the intent to apoligize and fully expected Bella to welcome him back with open arms. _Maybe I should have given her a minute_, he thought a little too late.

"You absolute BASTARD!", she screamed, kicking him over and over. "You come in here, _smiling, _thinking I would just forgive you after what you've done? You did this a week before our _wedding_! How could you? Why did you even come back after you left me the first time? Because you obviously don't love me if you could do that with _my best friend_! I wish so much that I could say I hate you, that I don't love you, but I can't. I can say one thing though, I don't want to see you for at least the next _millennia_ do you understand me? I can't see you. I can't hear you. You have done too much to come back this time Edward."

Edward was in shock. To know his beautiful fiance could do this to him, hurt him, deny him, was to much for him to comprehend. "But Bella I did this for you!"

She turned looking at him with complete disbelief she said," For me? You slept with Alice, destroying every spark of hope there ever was for our future, for me? That is idiotic Edward."

He filled with hope that she hesitated. _Maybe I can convince her to forgive me. _"You wanted me to make love to you before you got turned Bella. I didn't think that if I was still a virgin that I would have the control not to kill you if you were my first. That the new sensations would be too much. So I talked to Alice and she agreed to help me. I didn't want to hurt you."

He felt a moment of relief and hope as she hesitated, and allowed himself to smile, thinking that he had convinced her because of her silence.

"You unspeakable idiot. You are going to say that you fucked my best friend behind my back so you could make love to me, taking my virginaty, without killing me? Whats next, you were going to tell me to sleep with Mike so when we finally did it, I wouldn't bleed when you penetrated me? Thats no excuse for anything Edward, thats just admitting your own stupidity and disregard for my feelings."

Edward growled at the thought of Mike touching her, making him relize his mistake. He had given away the one thing that he could never get back to someone he didn't even care about. He had given up something that he had promised to the love of his life. He had to get her back. _She will forgive me. She has too. She can't live without me either. Hell she died when she saw me with Alice. She can't stay away from me forever. I'll just go away and she will find me when she is ready I know she will. _

"Alright Bella. I will leave. I will be in Alaska until you are ready to forgive me my mistake and marry me. Now that you are changed, you have all the time in the world. But you _will_ come back to me eventually. You love me too. You know I was right in what I did. I can wait till you relize that."

With that he turned and walked through the door and then out of the house laughing to himself at the shocked silence of his families minds from his statement. _I'll be waiting Bella._

__________________________________________________________________________________

There you go. Sorry it's so short. I promise to update faster next time. Review please!

BTW I saw Twilight and I love it! Go see it it's awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Sorry this was so long coming! I've just been kind of down, so not in the mood to write at all.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. There isn't a whole lot, but I have to keep reminding myself I'm not doing this for the fans, I'm doing this to write.

Well enjoy! This chapter is for Bre because she didn't want me to kill off Charlie lol.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Charlie couldn't stand the pain anymore. He just didn't want to live. He had already decided to end it all. His gun was loaded on the table infront of him, just waiting until he had the conviction to pick it up.

He thought about leaving a note, but who would it be too? Bella had left days ago, and he had heard nothing from her. Renee was already dead. But what if Bella came back? Would he reall want her to see his body? Finally accepting his self-inflicted fate, he picked up the gun and walked out the back door, into the woods.

_I'll just go far enough in that no one will find me, especially not Bella. _He walked slowly towards his goal, as if he was walking to the funeral march. _No more suffering. No more waiting for Renee to come to her senses, come back to me. I will see you soon sweetheart._

Finally deciding that he had walked long enough, he came to a stop. He brought the gun up, pointing it to his chest. _Goodbye Bella. I hope that Edward is taking care of you. _

With a booming sound, he pulled the trigger, making his body pour blood. Lying in the grass waiting for the end that was surely near, he didn't hear the twig snap from nearby. He didn't see Edward walk softly toward him, obviously in pain from the scent of his blood. He did how ever feel when the fire in his wrist started, and then spread.

He opened his eyes and saw Edward looking down on him, as if in great pain, blood dripping from his open mouth.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I know that you want to die, but for Bella's sake I cannot allow that. I will not stay, because I'm sure that very soon Bella will head to Alaska to return to me, so I will carry you back to your house for protection. Good Luck"

Charlie didn't feel it as Edward picked him up as if he weighed nothing, and didn't realize it when Edward brought him into the house and laid him on the couch. All he could feel was the searing pain blocking all else out. As Edward left, Charlie heard him say, "Hope your happy Bella, you've cursed your own father to this life."

______________________________________________________________________________

There you go guys. Hope you like it. Sorry it is so short. Have a great day and PLEASE review! It helps me know what I'm doing right, and keeps my spirits up so if you like it REVIEW!


	5. AN

I'm sorry for the authors note guys, please don't hate me. I haven't been able to write because I found out I was pregnant about a week and a half ago, so things got hectic. Then today I found out that I misscarried. So I am sorry for all of you that was waiting on me to update, I will as soon as I am able, but for now I'm taking a break to get my head together. I WILL continue the story though I promise you. So don't flag this please because I want the people who care about this story to know why I haven't updated yet, and that I will soon. Thanks for being understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I know its been a LONG time since I updated and I am really sorry about that. ALOT has happened since the last update. Like that fact that I am now a mom to a beautiful baby boy:) His name is Cameron and he is 1 now. So while I am writing again, it may be slow between updates. Thank you to all the well wishers and reviews while I was away, they really helped. Well, without any furthur ado, the long awaited next chapter!

Alice was sitting on the couch, waiting paitiently for the fireworks she knew would come. _Should have known that Jasper would turn the slut after what I saw..._

Jasper had been at Bella's side since the moment he bit her. Now that she was awake he was free to confront his cheating wife. He walked up to her, anger and disgust raidiating from him in waves.

"How could you do it Alice? Your my wife and you betray me like this? I should have known something was going on between you, all the sideways glances, the wispered conversations, the private jokes... But somehow I always brushed it off as a sibling connection. How could you do this to me? To Bella?"

Alice smiled. Not the way she usually did, not the way that made her face light up, the smile that drew people to her. This smile twisted her features, making her look more demented than happy.

"How could I? I had to do something. I had a vision of you and Bella together. Sharing more passion than you ever did with me. How could _you_?", Alice sneered. Jasper stared at her in shock. "Alice, I never touch Bella until I bit her. You idiot, you cheated on me to get me back for something I haven't done yet? When did you have this vision?"

Alice was startled, she never thought that Jasper would be a adament about it. "I had it a couple of months ago. Right before the first time with Edward. That is the only reason I agreed to help him. I thought mabye if I helped him to be with Bella without killing her, I could stop my vision from happening."

"Did you ever think, dear wife, that the reason you had that vision is because Edward had made the disicion to sleep with you, and in doing so would get caught by Bella and cause this shit storm?"

_Oh Shit_. Now it was Alice's turn to be froze in shock.

"Next time you have a vision about someone, maybe you should descuse it with them first, instead of betraying everyone who loved and trusted you." Jasper turned away as Alice sank to her knees. Alice had never wished she could cry as much as she did right then.


End file.
